


Pai de Todos os Monstros

by AltenVantas



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fetish, Light Bondage, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era Halloween, quando véu entre os mundos está mais frágil, quando os monstros nascem e Loki queria sua parcela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pai de Todos os Monstros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Thor não entendia muito bem essas tradições humanas, ainda sim não conseguia deixar de rir das crianças que corriam pelas ruas todas fantasiadas com criaturas do folclore de Midgard, algumas eram tão mal feitas que pudesse se ver claramente que eram crianças e outras eram tão bem feitas que o Deus ficasse alguns segundos observando atentamente pronto para intervir caso se mostrasse um ardil. Depois de tantas maquinações, ele não conseguia simplesmente confiar em seus olhos, um ensinamento que aprendera convivendo com o seu irmão.

Havia também adultos e jovens fantasiados, todos indo para casas festejar de forma que até mesmo aqueles que habitam em Valhalla poderiam reclamar, sempre com cervejas e comidas. Até mesmo terminava em brigas e baderna, era simplesmente perfeito para o seu povo e claro para si mesmo, embora já tivesse descoberto por experiência própria que raramente haveria cerveja o suficiente para saciá-lo, muito menos para embriagá-lo. Embora, esta opção estava fora de questão, à constituição frágil daquelas criaturas seria um problema para o seu descontrole mediante a embriagues.

Passear pelas ruas humanas havia sido ideia de Jane, para que pudesse conhecer melhor a terra que havia se tornado protetor para se conectar com aquelas criaturas tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas consigo e seu povo. Seus olhos nada deixavam passar, sua mente registrava o máximo de informação que conseguia e ignorava aquelas que lhe pareciam superficial – principalmente quando se tratava dos olhares devoradores das mulheres que passavam por si. Por isso estava distraído e não percebeu que passou por algo não natural.

Sentiu primeiro o frio, algo leve que fazia sua pele se arrepiar, sem seguida sentiu um brisa amena e quando seus olhos passaram pela escuridão estava em meio a uma floresta. Árvores verdes e frondosas, o canto límpido dos pássaros e o som de um riacho ao fundo.

\- Bonito a reino de uma das minhas filhas não é mesmo? Irmão.

 Thor virou-se dando de cara com o moreno, vestindo uma roupa leva de um tecido que o loiro não sabia o que era, mas brilhava como prata e ressaltava ainda mais os seus azuis. Não trazia qualquer arma e seu sorriso sarcástico estava ainda mais presente, torcido de uma maneira um tanto exótica.

\- Como me trouxe até aqui?

\- Eu tenho meus truques Thor, já lhe disse uma vez, mas acho que não escutou. Eu conheço caminhos secretos pelos quais os Asgardianos não ousariam entrar.

O Deus viu os olhos de o homem brilhar com insanidade, já tinha visto aquele olhar uma vez e o resultado fora morte e guerra, mas não durou mais do que alguns segundos e novamente pareciam duas esferas leitoras de alma.

\- E por que me trouxe aqui?

O sorriso do moreno mudou, tornando-se selvagem enquanto ele avançava o pouco espaço que havia entre eles. O maior não se moveu, era fisicamente mais forte e um guerreiro melhor do que o seu irmão, obviamente ignorou a parte de sua mente que registrava como ele se movia com graça e como parecia ser o dono daquele mundo. Thor era o Deus da Força, era inevitável que ele sentisse atraído por aqueles que a tinham e de alguma forma, Loki tinha força ali.

\- Em sua querida e amada Midgard, eles celebram quando o dia em que as fronteiras entre os mundos estão mais frágeis. Celebram as almas e todas as criaturas que vivem. Hoje, surge monstros e quem é o verdadeiro pai dos Monstros irmão?

O moreno estava tão perto de si, que podia sentir o cheiro de sangue e batalha, podia sentir a energia pulsar na pele dele atingindo-o como fogo ardente, fazendo o seu corpo reagir de maneira intensa.

\- Você quer ter um filho meu?

Não houve resposta, o moreno ficou na ponta do pé encostando os lábios nos dele, envolvendo-o como doçura e suavidade. Em primeiro momento, pensou em Jane e em como ela parecia com o seu braço ao redor do corpo frágil dele, pensou em aquela pequena mulher conseguia satisfazê-lo de uma forma que poucas conseguiram. Lembrou-se que na verdade tudo aquilo era apenas um forma sua, apenas uma pequena parte que lhe permitia se adaptar ao Reino que havia jurado proteger. Não era ele todo.

Seus braços envolveram o Deus do Caos, percebendo o corpo do moreno moldar-se e ajustasse de forma a ficar perfeitamente encaixado em seu corpo, seus lábios se desgrudaram enquanto ele deixava a mostra seu pescoço em um sinal de rendição que era compreendido em qualquer língua. Thor não esperou mais nenhum sinal, suas mãos – agora mais fortes e mais firmes do que jamais foram em Midgard – começaram a rasgar o tecido como se ele não fosse absolutamente nada, enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam no pescoço dele; suas mãos trabalhavam sem parar.

Deus da Virilidade e Masculinidade. Da força e dos trovões.

Enquanto prendia as mãos do seu irmão com aquela corda improvisada, enquanto virava-o de costa amordaçando sua boca e ligando ambos os pedaços um com o outro forçando uma posição desconfortável para sua cabeça e braços, sentia sua essência mudando e aumentando voltando a sua forma primordial. Ajoelhou-se puxando as calças para baixo, revelando a pele azulada e fria do outro, Thor parou para admirar sua obra de arte por alguns segundos.

Abriu o zíper de sua caça jeans, colocando apenas o seu sexo para fora, embora não despiu nenhuma outra parte do seu corpo. Ele queria apenas um filho, não era? Então um filho ele teria. Passou um dedo em sua carne, vendo que o corpo do outro nem mesmo havia reagido, mostrando o quanto o moreno estava acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento do loiro, por um momento percebeu que teria que havia usado tudo contra Loki. Exceto uma coisa.

Ele invocou o seu martelo, que em poucos segundos estava em suas mãos, percebeu que seu irmão tentou virar a cabeça para ver, mas as cordas impediam um movimento completo da cabeça fazendo-o voltar-se para frente rápido. O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir, podia perceber o corpo do outro se tornando tenso e seu lado guerreiro apreciou aquilo. Pegou o martelo pelo lado contrário, enquanto forçava a entrada do cabo do martelo, sentindo uma leve resistência.

Um gemido abafado soou da garganta do outro, sabia que poderia estar machucando-o, mas ele já havia usado o seu próprio membro com mais violência do que estava usando naquele momento, iria sobreviver. Parou um pouco, deixando-o se acostumar com aquela invasão, deixando-o sentir-se confortável com objeto, a parte boa ainda não tinha acontecido. Percebeu o corpo de ele relaxar, percebeu os músculos das costas ficarem mais soltos e só então disparou um corrente para dentro dele.

Viu-o inclinar-se, sua cabeça envergando-se tanto que não precisaria das cordas para isso, enquanto um gemido que era definitivamente prazeroso deixavam aqueles lábios já quase cortados. Não deixou a corrente durar mais do que uns poucos segundos. A segunda corrente fora mais forte, a terceira ainda mais e terminando na quarta que teria matado um ser humano comum. Loki não era um ser humano e muito menos comum, Thor sabia que ele iria aguentar.

Puxou o martelo e esperou um pouco, o corpo do menor nunca tardava em começar a se curar tão logo a fonte da dor tivesse cessado. Segurou na corda que unia a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto puxava o corpo dele para trás praticamente empalando-o, sem qualquer ajuda ou lubrificação. Novamente um gemido de prazer escapou dos lábios dele e dessa vez não esperou o corpo dele se acostumar, simplesmente começou a mover-se de forma tão bruta que o som ecoava entre as florestas.

O prazer inundou a mente de Thor, não da mesma forma que acontecia com Jane, mas de uma maneira ainda mais poderosa, ainda mais primitiva fazendo-o perder completamente a noção de sua própria força. O corpo de Loki parecia aceitá-lo, convidá-lo a ir mais fundo e mais forte, a dar uma parte de si, deixando para trás um pouco de sua semente para florescer naquele corpo tão único em todos os universos. O único corpo que lhe daria um filho digno dele e sua descendência.

Não demorou muito para o seu corpo dar o que eles queriam, não demorou muito para ele sentir-se tão saciado que não conseguia pensar em nada. Não soltou o moreno, ele poderia fazer isso por si mesmo, ainda sim o virou e ajoelhou-se novamente lambendo o sexo do outro e aliviando o corpo do moreno.  Sentiu-o tremer e finalmente o corpo do moreno cedeu sobre os seus próprios stress caindo no chão.

\- Thorum.

Thor sussurrou aos ouvidos dele, antes de virar e caminhar de volta para Midgard, deixando para trás um parte de si dormindo com um sorriso no rosto.


End file.
